


You Shouldn't Have Come Here

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham City
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Restraints, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: An alternate version of what happens to Catwoman after being captured by Poison Ivy in Arkham City.Selina strikes up a deal with Ivy for her help. A deal very sexual in nature.





	You Shouldn't Have Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished playing Arkham City for the first time recently and decided I wanted to write a story about it. This is the result. I wrote it pretty fast so it's probably not my best work. But whatever, here it is.

“Not again…”

All Selina could do was sigh as the enormous vine coiled itself around her. This wasn’t the first time Catwoman had been in this position. After all, Ivy had a reputation for being extremely volatile. But the fact that she had to fight through hordes of Ivy’s mind controlled minions just to be tied up really pissed off Selina.

Ivy took her time walking to Selina, a thorny vine followed her like a dog following its master. It was almost like Ivy walked slowly just to mock Selina’s predicament.

“You’ve got some nerve, Selina.”

Her immediate response was to roll her eyes. They’d known each other long enough that there was almost nothing Ivy could do to intimidate Selina.

“Look, I told you. It was an acci-” Selina was shut up when a vine went around her mouth, gagging her.

“Save it!” Ivy snapped, the vines around Catwoman tightened in the process. “Give me one good reason not to kill you.”

The vine over Selina’s mouth moved again, allowing her to speak.

“Oh, you wouldn’t do it.” Selina scoffed. “You like me too much.”

“Don’t test me.” Ivy took a few steps closer to Selina. “I’m not in a good mood…”

“How can I convince you to help me out here? I’m not going to hurt you, okay.” Selina cracked a small smile. “C’mon, what can I do to get you on my side?”

“A bargain? Hmm, well…” Ivy got lost in thought for a while and made her vines loosen around Selina. “It’s been a long time since I’ve indulged in carnal pleasures with another human…”

“You want to get laid?”

“In essence, yes. And since you’re the only one around…”

“Alright, let’s do it.”

Ivy looked shocked for a moment. Clearly, she was not expecting that response. But then she smiled and held Selina by the side of the head.

“I didn’t expect you to be so easily persuaded…” Ivy licked her lips. “I would have let you go if you refused.”

“I know, but I just can’t turn down that kind of offer.” Selina smirked. “Now do you mind letting me down?”

The vines loosened and dropped Selina. Her instincts kicked in and she landed gracefully.

“There was a lot of blood rushing to my head back there so I just want to make sure I heard everything right.” Selina slowly stood back up. “You’re willing to help me as long as I have sex with you? That almost sounds too good to be true.”

“I’m a lonely woman and I have needs. Disgusting, human needs.” Ivy scowled as she added the last part.

“Well Ivy, I’m more than willing to help satisfy those needs. Sure, I may fancy Batman… But you’re definitely an enticing woman.”

“And the same to you…” Ivy looked Selina’s body over. “Are you ready to start?”

“I’m ready when you are. I kinda need your help sooner rather than later.”

“In that case, get on yours knees.”

More vines came up from the ground and wrapped around Selina’s arms and legs. She struggled against them at first but quickly realized what they were meant for when they forced her into a submissive kneeling position with her hands behind her back.

“Oh, you’re into some kinky stuff…” Selina stopped struggling. “I kinda like it.”

“Hmm, that isn’t surprising. You jump around in tight black latex all day. I figured you’d have a wild side.” Ivy gets closer to Selina again, standing over her. She undid the one strap that held her top together and let it fall off, exposing her breasts.

Selina couldn’t help but stare, Ivy certainly kept herself in good shape.

Ivy’s panties, which were actually just plants wrapped around her waist and groin, fell to the ground. This left her completely naked.

“So Selina, like what you see?” Ivy stepped closer.

“Like you wouldn’t believe…” Selina grinned.

“I wish I could keep you here forever…” Ivy leaned down and looked into Selina’s eyes.

“Me too, but like I said I’m in a hurry.”

“Then I’ll make it fast.”

Ivy grabbed Selina by the back of her head and pushed her face right up into her pussy. At first, Selina felt awkward. Her face was pressed right up against Ivy’s crotch but she had no idea if Ivy wanted her to start yet.

“Go on… _Lick me_.”

Selina didn’t need to be told twice. There was already a little bit of wetness between Ivy’s legs which made Selina’s job all the easier. She licked the outside of Ivy’s cunt, getting her moister. Her tongue focused on Ivy’s clit, licking it in a circular motion.

“That’s good Selina…” Ivy passively nods along. “Now suck on my clitoris… I would love that…”

Even while being subjected to oral sex, Ivy still kept her formal speech pattern much to Selina’s surprise. Selina obeyed the request and sucked on Ivy’s clit. This action got Ivy to moan. It wasn’t a pretty moan, it sounded more like an opera singer failing to hit her high notes. But Selina was too focused on Ivy’s pussy to care about how she sounded.  
Eventually, Selina decided to make a move in deeper. She moved her face back down and buried her tongue deep within Ivy’s folds.

“Oh god, I did not know how much I needed this…”

After listening to Ivy go on about how she’s above humanity, hearing her admit that she needed sex like this amused Selina. Of course, Selina had very little time to reflect on this when she was so busy pleasuring Ivy. She licked as fast as she could. Selina wanted to get Ivy off as fast as possible. All those announcements she’d been hearing about this “Protocol 10” led Selina to believe that her job was time sensitive.

Speaking of things that were sensitive, Ivy had finally started to cave into the pleasure that she was receiving. Ivy’s hands gripped Selina by the back of her head, partially to keep herself standing up right but also to make sure she didn’t stop licking her any time soon.

Selina’s brain had trouble processing reality. It was hot and all that latex she was wearing amplified the heat. She smelled a mix of plant pollen and Ivy’s juices. Whenever she opened her eyes all she could see was Ivy’s bright red pubic hair which also happened to be tickling her face. Aside from the tickling, she felt Ivy’s hands on the back of her head which kept the rest of her face locked in place against the plant woman’s vaginal area.

All of these different sensations made it difficult for Selina to focus on anything other than eating Ivy out. For a moment Selina wondered if the spores she accidentally breathed in when fighting Ivy’s mind controlled servants were effecting her brain. But she stopped thinking about that when she felt Ivy’s body twitched.

“Oh Selina, you really know how to work your tongue… It’s been too long since I’ve done this.”

None of that got to Selina. She heard it, but didn’t quite listen to it. Right now her only goal was to make Ivy cum. The heat seemed to be rising and it got harder for Selina to focus. Her technique for eating out Ivy got rougher and faster. Two things which Ivy seemed to like.

By now, it seemed like Poison Ivy was close to climax. Selina felt fluid dripping down her chin. She wanted to wipe it off but with her hands restrained it was impossible. Fortunately, it seemed that Ivy had finally reached her breaking point. She let out a shriek of pleasure and came. For just a moment, Ivy fug her fingernails into the back of Selina’s cap but right after that seemed to relax.

The vines released Selina, letting her collapse to the cool grassy floor. She breathed her first breaths that weren’t smothered against the flesh of another woman. Ivy too fell to the ground and caught her breath.

“Oh Selina, you really knew what you were doing.” Ivy dragged herself over to Selina. “I haven’t had an orgasm like that in a long time…”

“It’s not my first time munching on some carpet.” Selina smirked. “That said, I’d like you to keep this between you and me.”

“Whatever you say…” Ivy wiped her own fluids away from Selina’s face. “What exactly was it that you wanted from me again?”

“We’ll go over that in a second… I need to recover first.”

“Of course. Oh, by the way, Selina… While your out, tell Harley where to find me. I haven’t seen her in ages.”

“Fine. But of I do that, you need to eat _me_ out when I get back.”

“Alright pussycat, it’s a deal.”


End file.
